The invention relates to a shoe which can be slipped over a hoof of an animal, particularly a horse, having a base part in the shape of a horseshoe, on which base part is formed a wall to be adjusted to the hoof of the animal.
A generic shoe, referred to as a horse shoe is disclosed in DE-GM 91 07 369.
This shoe is fitted to the hoof of the horse by means of a plurality of straps, which, however, presents the disadvantage, particularly when galloping, of the straps of the shoe becoming loose, thus risking loss of the entire shoe.
Iron shoes as used for a long time have the disadvantage of having to be fixed to the hoof of the horse with nails or screws, causing damage to the hoof and allowing bacteria to penetrate therein. For this reason, many horses cannot be shod nor consequently ridden. A further disadvantage of known iron shoes is that although they have relatively good properties of adherence on grass or gravel, they nonetheless frequently lead to the horse slipping on asphalt. Nor do iron shoes of this type provide any dampening of the hoof, rather they cause, on the contrary, an unphysiological vibration upon each step, which is damaging to the horny casing of the animal.